Intoxication
by Demelza Llivell
Summary: One bar, a few drinks, and a complete stranger: Bella's usual night. Until one night she sees someone she cannot take her eyes off of. One-Shot. Lemony.


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Twilight Saga**

**A/N: Re-Updated. Official One-Shot. Two Lemons. If You Guys Want More, Then You'll Get A Longer One-Shot.**

* * *

The bar was crowded and full of gyrating, human bodies. As I walked in, I smelled the stiff air around me, and my nose crinkled. I looked strange in the neon lighting of the bar. People refrained from dancing as they watched me walk to the nearest table. I sat down gracefully and looked at the people around me. Every single one of them was staring at me. I just flashed them an innocent smile as I pulled out my phone. I looked at the time: midnight. As I put my phone away, I craved a drink.

I stood up from my chair and walked through the large crowd. They moved out of my way when they saw that I was coming. They continued to stare at me as I walked up to the bar. I sat down at the noisy bar stool and waited for the bartender to come take my drink order. I surveyed the humans around me; not one of them interested me. They all were too original, too similar. I needed someone different, someone unique. I wasn't going to settle for just anyone. They must pique my taste buds and make my throat burn.

The slow bartender finally asked me what I wanted to drink. I turned to face him, and his jaw dropped. I just smiled and winked at him. I told him that I wanted the strongest Bloody Mary and Snakebite that he could make, no pun intended. He walked away, dizzy from my intoxication, and began making my requests. I stayed seated at the bar, still searching for my late night pleasure. I heard the glasses click lightly against the bar. I turned around and grabbed my first drink. I downed the Snakebite in two seconds flat. The Bloody Mary took longer, but it pleased me.

I stayed at the bar, looking around at the people. I didn't want to get up and waste my energy if I didn't have to. I needed to find him first before I went to him. My eyes searched within the four walls of the bar. Much to my disappointment, there was no delectable man anywhere. I tried searching for the next eligible bachelor, but nobody aroused my interests. I closed my eyes, irritated with the horrible brown contacts I was wearing, and thought for a moment or two. I needed to feed tonight; my strength was wearing away, and I needed a hardy man to fulfill my desires.

The door of the bar swung open, and a gust of cool air engulfed the bar. I felt the cold wrap around me as I continued to look around the bar. Then, I smelled him. My eyes darted to the door, and I spotted a beautiful creature walking over to a table. He sat down gracefully, the group of women around him staring. He just smiled and looked at his phone nonchalantly. I immediately felt jealous of those girls; they were closer to him than I was.

I was about to get up, but I caught myself. I looked at the man harder, drilling his body into my brain. His face was sculpted and gorgeous. His jaw line was chiseled, and his fingers were long and strong as they floated over the keypad of his phone. His eyes were a deep gold color, a color I'd never seen before. Never once did he look up from his phone as I surveyed his body. He was lean and slightly muscular. His shirt fit him very well, and his pants were snug against his ass. The more I looked at him, my urges of thirst disappeared. Instead, I wanted to wrap myself around his body and let him have me. These feelings were never once present in my life before; it seemed like a new me was coming forth.

As I watched him press buttons on his phone, I noticed something strange. He was typing at a strikingly fast pace. Most humans that I've watched could never type that fast. When he was done with his phone, he put his phone in his front pocket. I was the only one who saw him do this. His phone was put away in less than a second. I was immediately curious. I looked at him harder. I saw that the neon lights of the bar were reflected off of his skin. I looked at my arm; I was the same way. I breathed in the air around me, focused on the mystery man. It smelled sickly sweet and inhuman, if that smell was even possible.

He was looking at his hands that were rested on the table. Then, suddenly, he looked up from his distraction. His eyes wandered around the bar, paying careful attention to all the women. I turned on my bar stool slightly, careful to not make any sudden movements. I watched him out of my peripheral vision. He was rigid and protective. Then, his eyes rested on me. I suddenly became rigid as well; it felt like he was peering into my soul, if I had one.

Minutes went by and not once did he take his eyes off of me. I held my ground. After about five minutes of staring, I turned completely on my bar stool. I faced the bartender and asked for another Snakebite. He obeyed my orders and quickly placed another drink in front of me. I smiled slightly as I quickly downed that drink. It felt excellent as it ran down my throat, drowning my thoughts.

I was about to ask for another one when I heard a slight squeak. I was aware of a body walking towards me, careful of where he stepped. I kept my hands steady on the counter while he sat down a seat away from me. He smiled at the bartender and asked for a beer. The bartender pulled one out from under the counter, popped the lid off, and sat it down in front of him. He smiled as the bartender walked away. He took a long gulp and sat the bottle down in front of him. As he played with the neck of the bottle, he stared at me from the corner of his eye. I was doing the same thing. We were both tense as the other watched what the other was doing.

He was supernatural; I could tell. No human would be able to sit as still as he was. He didn't smell human either. The sweet smell that was coming off of him was slightly unbearable. I was getting a headache smelling it. He squeezed the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and his thumb. His eyes closed, becoming slits. He must have been getting a headache from my smell as well. There was one thing that we didn't have in common; he wasn't here for human blood. I came here as a game, choosing my opponent wisely, killing him before the night was over. Based on the color of his eyes, he was a human lover. I'd only heard of their kind from stories. Never once did I ever think I would be sitting so close to a vampire who was against vampire nature. I lived for the screams and the blood of my victims; I knew that he was completely against it.

The bartender walked over to me again and asked if I wanted anything else. I shook my head and pulled out a twenty from my pocket. I slapped it on the table, telling him to keep the change. I stood up and walked towards the door. I was tempted to turn around and go dance with some mindless drunk. I would get fed tonight and be pleased, but I knew that I would be stopped. The other vampire would prevent me from having my fun. I opened up the bar door, a bit agitated about not killing someone tonight, and began walking down the deserted street.

The moon was high in the sky as I walked down the clear street. I knew that it was well after midnight. I blinked, and my muddy-brown contacts dissolved. I saw the world again, the way I'd been seeing it for the past one hundred and fifty years. I watched my footing as the pavement became rocky. I could see everything, crisp and clear, even though it was pitch-black where I was walking. The street lights were burnt out, and the houses were abandoned. I was surprised that the bar was still in business, despite its surroundings.

It was quiet as I walked further away from the bar. The music was barely heard, but there was one thing I did hear: footsteps. They were far away from me, keeping a distance from me. They were not careful of where they were walking. They seemed be focused on me. I was about to turn down an alley, a shortcut, when he appeared in front of me. His gold eyes were dazed, and his hair was windblown. He smiled at me; I suddenly forgot where I was. He grabbed my arms and turned me. He pushed me up against a wall, pinning me in. I didn't want him to think that he could take advantage of me so easy. I let a growl ripple through my throat. He was taken aback. He stared into my eyes as I stared back into his.

"Who are you?" he said quietly and menacing, "Why have I never seen you here before? I hope you understand that you aren't going to get away with killing humans. My coven lives here, and they will not tolerate your little games. Do you understand?"

I fluttered my eyelashes, attracted to his evil side. "I completely understand." I grabbed him by his forearms and turned. Now, he was up against the wall and pinned in. "Now, I want you to get this. I'm not somebody that can be messed with. I wouldn't get me pissed off if I were you. It would save us a whole lot of trouble. Besides, you're not strong enough to fight me, wanna-be vampire. Do _you_ understand?"

He looked at me, stunned. He nodded his head slightly as I smiled. I knew not to test my patience because I would kill him. Now, I wanted to have some fun. I pushed my body close up to his. He became rigid as my pelvis touched his. He tried to break free from my grasp, but I was stronger than him. He stopped trying, defeated by my strength. I turned my head and pressed my lips up against his neck. A growl came from the bottom of his throat. I smiled, content, and moved my hands. I brought them down to his sides. I finally rested them on his pelvis. He wasn't as close as I wanted him to be. I pulled his torso closer to me, pushing him against me. He was still rigid, but he finally relaxed when I kissed his neck some more.

He arms fell down to my sides. He held me against him. I stopped kissing him as he turned his head and began returning the favor. His lips touched my neck. It felt amazing, and I could feel my knees becoming weak. He held me up as his hands went up my top. His hands on my body felt wonderful; he touched me perfectly. I felt like every part of me was released when he had his hands on me.

My shirt was coming off of my body whether I liked it or not. I raised my hands over my head, and he pulled my top off. He threw it somewhere far away. I had a feeling I would never see it again. My bra was still on, but his hand was touching my breast. His other hand was busy unbuttoning my pants. I decided to put my hand under his shirt as well. He moaned as my hands touched his bare skin, and I pulled off his shirt. My pants were down to my ankles when I began unzipping his pants. His pants eventually fell down to his ankles as well. He quickly jumped out of them and pushed against me. He moaned and growled as I felt his dick get hard.

He spun me around and pushed me against the wall of the building. He pushed with more force than he anticipated because some of the bricks crumbled when I impacted the wall. His hands moved down my torso and stopped on my panties. His hands slowly moved them down my legs, falling on the ground. At vampire speed, he pulled his boxers off, exposing his beautifully, hard dick. I smiled as his hands touched the back of my thighs. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his pelvis. He slowly entered in me, and I moaned and shivered with pleasure.

He pushed in me, and I, in turn, was pushed against the wall. The bricks crumbled even more under pressure. I smiled as his lips met mine. His tongue moved into my mouth and mine into his. His tongue was eager. I pulled my tongue out of his mouth and bit his tongue. He moaned and pushed in me again as his hands moved up and down my sides. Then, they moved to my neck. Then, they were in my hair. I slowly moved my hands up his back and sides as we moaned together. I felt his muscles ripple as he pushed in me. His arms were strong and just thinking of that made me moan again.

His hands were on my back. They were playing with my bra strap, desperately trying to take my bra off. I smiled to myself as I kissed him again. My hands moved to his hair as he finally unclasped my bra. Thankful that it didn't have straps, I felt it fall to the ground. His hands were immediately on my breasts, feeling them. I moaned and growled, pulling him closer to me. He pushed in me again several times, each time better than the one before.

His lips were on mine. We were both eager to test our limits. He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him. He pushed inside of me and moaned. It was a deep, manly moan that made me even more attracted to him. My hands stayed on his lower torso as he held me up. Then he pushed me against the wall, bricks falling out of their place. I felt the debris fall over me, the dust from the bricks. The dust went in my hair and in my eyes, but I didn't care or worry. I pushed against him with greater force, pushing us away from the building. I felt him smile while he was kissing me, and he pushed in me again.

And there we were, completely naked in a deserted street, having the best time of our lives. I'd never felt more alive as his strong dick pushed in me and as his curious lips and tongue surveyed every inch of me. I shivered, moaned, and growled with pleasure, disbelieved that I was experiencing this. This was my best human and vampire experience.

As his tongue continued to feel around in my mouth, I heard the bar door open and close. The music was heard every time the door was open. He was unaware of the noise until I grabbed his head and made him look at me. He pushed in me, smiling as he did so. I couldn't help but smile as well. Then, listening, he heard the door and the music. He looked at me with a sad expression, still pushing his dick in me. Every time he did that, I emitted a soft, high groan, which made him smile slightly.

I continued to hear the footsteps of the drunk people coming out of the bar. I wanted to continued with our foreplay, but I knew that I couldn't. I looked at him, and he understood my expression. He kissed me and pushed in me one last time. He put his hands on the back of my thighs again and lifted me up, pulling his dick out of me. I shivered when it was pulled out. I stretched out my legs, and he put me on the ground. I pulled him by his arms and brought him close to me. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. I put my hands on his chest, feeling his body one last time.

As the door banged shut again, we pulled away from each other. He smiled as I leaned against the ruined wall while he searched for our clothes. I smiled and laughed quietly to myself as he bent down every time to pick up a shirt or pants. He walked back over to me, carrying all of our clothes. I grabbed my panties first and slid those back on. Then I put my bra back on. I was working at a human pace, in no rush to ruin this moment.

I looked up and saw that he was completely dressed already. He handed over my pants, smiling. I put them on. I was buttoning them as he handed me my shirt. I checked to make sure that it wasn't inside-out, and then, I put it on. I ran my fingers through my hair, going through all the knots that had formed. I got rid of the lip gloss that wasn't on my lips. I made sure that my clothes were on me properly and that I didn't look like I'd just had sex. To me, I looked perfect. I looked at him; then I didn't feel so perfect anymore.

He smiled at me. Then he looked down at the ground, playing with his fingers. I walked over to him and picked up his head. He looked at me with those dazzling, gold eyes. He looked like he was thinking things over in his head. He wanted to tell me something, but he couldn't decide if he should or not. I continued to stare at him as the bar door opened and closed again. Eventually, he opened his mouth.

"I just had the best night of my life. I would have never thought that I would meet a woman like you so suddenly, but here you are." He gestured towards me. "I just want to know one thing before you go. We will go our separate ways, returning to our lives as they were before, but I don't want to look back on this day and regret not asking you this." I stayed silent and waited for him to begin speaking again. "This may seem so stupid, but I need to know your name."

I smiled at how innocent he looked after he spoke. He was afraid that I would be mad. I guess I was more menacing than I thought. "My name is Bella but just Bella. Nothing else. I prefer to keep my true identity a secret." I smiled at his smiling face. "And if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Edward Cullen."

I knew that after he told me his name that I would never forget him. I would always remember that human-loving vampire that I met in that bar that one lonely night. I would remember us making love in the street, nearly breaking the wall that I was pressed against. His face would always be drilled into my mind, and he had the name that I would never forget.

**

* * *

**

**Five Years Later:**

I walked down the road in the broad daylight. It was a deserted path, nobody with me. I had no idea where I was going, and I didn't have the slightest inclination to ask myself why. The sun reflected off of my skin, sparkling more than I was used to. This was the first time in a long time that I was walking in the afternoon, when the sun was high in the sky. I was surprised that I found the deserted street that I was on. I was in New York once more, searching for something I'd lost a long time ago.

That night five years ago changed me. During these past years, I was walking in a trance. I felt like I wasn't myself. Something changed in me, and I couldn't place what. I would hunt for my prey the same way as I had done before, but I found myself looking for that mysterious vampire again. Edward's face was still glued into my memory; I told myself that I would never forget him. If I ever did, I would never forgive myself. That vampire changed me.

I guess that was one of the reasons why I browsed the pathways and streets in New York. I was on that alley street again, looking for him. I knew I wouldn't find him, but at least I would have a bit of closure. I needed to tell myself that he was gone. I was a nomad, wandering place to place. He had a vampire family, securing a residence for his coven. I had nothing but the clothes on my back and the occasional drink or man. I needed to convince myself that we lived on two different planets. What had happened that night was a miracle. I should remember that night forever because I would never be reliving it.

The brick building was as plain as day. The color of the bricks was more noticeable. The last time I'd saw the wall, it was past midnight. I walked over to the barren wall and touched the warm brick with my frigid fingers. The colors were deep, rich reds and oranges. As my hand passed over the separate bricks, dust fell to the ground. I breathed in the smell of clay, and my thoughts began to wander back to that day. I dug my nails into the brick, forming dust. I collected it in my hand and clenched my fist. My jaw hardened, and I growled a deep, throaty snarl.

I didn't know why I brought myself back to the place where I'd experienced the best night of my vampire life. I was just hurting myself more. As many times as I had tried to convince myself otherwise, I had feelings. They were deep inside of me and difficult to bring to the surface, but they were there. Edward made something come alive in me, and now that he was gone, I was frozen again. I would never experience those raw feelings again.

I turned away from the brick wall. I continued to walk down the alley. I saw the black bar door; it was old and stained with dirt and debris. I pulled on the handle. The door swung open with a loud squeak. I peered in the bar, my haven years ago. It was nothing like what I remembered; the tables were flipped upside down, the chairs were piled in a corner, and there were spider webs forming on everything. It smelled stale and musty, and the feeling of emptiness inside me became larger. I closed the door and walked away from the sad sight.

I turned back down the street, leaving my memories behind. I couldn't bear it any longer. The pain was just too much to grasp. As I walked away, I noticed that it was getting dimmer out. I looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was behind a cloud. My skin still reflected the little glimmers of light, but it wasn't as great as it was before. I took in a deep breath and immediately smelled a strong scent: human.

My eyes darted back and forth in the alley, trying to find the human that the extravagant scent belonged to. The alley was deserted, but I refused to give up. I ran back, going out of the alley way. I had to find the human that smelled so succulent. I saw a quick movement at the turn in the alley. I bolted. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a man walking away from me, obviously in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He was medium height, brown hair, and a gorgeous body. His muscles were bulging despite his shirt. I growled under my breath when I took in a deep breath of air; the scent was so spectacular that I almost couldn't contain myself. It had a been a while since I'd last fed, but I couldn't just lose myself over him. I needed to plan this perfectly. It was in the middle of the day; I would need to hide the body somewhere. I didn't know who came back here on a daily basis.

I slowly walked behind him as he continued on his merry way, unaware that a vampire was about to kill him. He looked worried, like he wasn't supposed to be there. I assumed that he was lost, which made perfect sense in my mind. There was no logical reason why someone would be here. Then, I thought about killing him and what I would do afterwards. Nobody would be coming down her; no one had probably been down the alley in months. I could probably just leave his body lying on the ground, and nobody would even know.

I made up my mind; I was going to kill him right then and there. I let loose a throaty growl. He turned around quicker than I thought he would. He was staring at me with utter horror. I smiled wickedly, staring at his sculpted face. It was a cute face, but nothing that truly amazed me. I went down into my stance while he took a few steps backwards. Before he could say or do anything, I lunged for him.

He put his hands up in defense but little did he know that doing that wasn't going to help him at all. I grabbed his wrists and shoved them down to his sides. He opened his mouth to scream, and I was not going to let that happen. I took one hand off of his arm and put it on his mouth. He quickly put his hand up in my hair and pulled as hard as he could. It felt like a gentle tug, but it really pissed me off. I growled at him as he continued to put up a fight by biting my hand.

I threw him backwards. He stumbled but still was standing up. He looked at me, his eyes wide with fright, as I lifted my leg and kicked his as hard as I could in the chest. He flew backwards onto the ground. I heard a few bones crack, and I was extremely glad. He put his hands up again, this time covering his face, thinking that it would help him. I walked over to him, smiling victoriously. I bent down and grabbed his wrists. I felt his whole body shiver as I came closer to his face and neck. I took in a deep breath of his scent, drowning in it. I turned my head slightly, positioning myself perfectly for the kill.

Suddenly, I felt a blow to the back of my head. I flew forward, tumbling over my prey. I rolled on the ground, forming a dust cloud around me. I heard a voice but couldn't make out what they had said. I growled in my throat. I stood up, furious now. I turned around and looked at the ground. The man was gone. I roared this time, extremely agitated. I looked around the alley, trying to figure out where he had gone. I knew that he couldn't have gotten far, but he was nowhere to be seen.

I felt another blow to the back of my head. I stumbled forward, and I knew for a fact that the person that was hitting me was not human. I spun around as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough. My predator was gone, and I refused to become the prey. I slowly turned around, looking at every inch of the alley. Dust was floating in the air, and it was annoying my nose. At the perfect moment, I heard what sounded like a cough. It was light and soft, and only a vampire would be able to hear it.

I spun around, knowing that I would see the person that attacked me this time. Amongst all the dust, I saw a pale figure standing before me. His body was chiseled and a bit sparkly. I knew at that moment that he was a vampire. I took a small step forward, hoping to get a better look at him. I saw his flowing hair and caramel eyes. His eyes locked with mine; instantly, he blinked and ran past me. I turned around, unsure of what I was missing. I saw his shape running away from me, and all the pieces fell into place.

I ran after him, refusing to let him get away. I couldn't let the random meeting end like that. I must see him one more time. I ran as fast as my vampire legs would allow me. He still seemed to be going faster than me. I focused my energy into my legs and ran with all my might. I had to catch up with him; he was an animal drinker, and I was a human drinker. I was stronger than him, but he was faster than me.

His body was in my reach. I was mere feet away from him. My throat was burning from the dust and my hunger. I could almost touch his plaid jacket that was flowing behind him. I reached out to grab it, but the wind took it away from my fingers. I tried once more, reaching as if my life depended on it. My fingers brushed the thin fabric. I twisted my fingers and wrapped them around the tiny bit of fabric. Then, I pulled.

The jacket torn into two pieces, and it slowed him down. I grabbed his arm, which was now fully in my reach, and I pulled. He skidded on the ground, sliding backwards. He lost his balance and stumbled backwards. I let go and jumped out of the way. He fell on the dusty ground, his face looking up at me. I stared down at his flawless face, walking around him. I stood in front of him and held out my hand. He slowly grabbed it, and I pulled him up. He looked down at me, his eyes wondrous.

"Bella," he said, his voice raspy, "After five years, you haven't changed much, have you? You're still the same vampire that you were when we met."

"Edward," I muttered, amazed by this meeting, "I'm sorry you had to see that. So many things were going through my head." I paused. "I'm thankful that you stopped me."

He looked at me with utter amazement. "Are you feeling different towards your way of life?" I didn't respond; I looked down at the ground. "No answer is better than just a flat out no. I'll ask you again later."

"Later?" I was shocked. "There is going to be a 'later'?"

"Hell yes. No matter what you are, this is a 'once in a lifetime' opportunity, and I'm not letting it pass me by." He smiled and grabbed my hand. "I'm taking you to see my coven so that you can see how a true vampire lives."

"No," I said flatly, "I'm not going. I'm not going to ruin your family. Your life is better off without me. I just wanted to see you one last time before I left this place. I'm never coming back. This town holds nothing for me but you, and I know that I'm never going to get you. It's better this way." I felt better getting everything off my chest.

Edward just looked at me, dumbfounded. I assumed that he didn't expect me to speak to him like that after the time we had shared. But I saw him one more time. What happened that night was over and done with. I needed to keep telling myself that it was never going to happen again. Edward and I could never exist together; there was no 'we', only 'me' and 'him'. He didn't try to fight back; he didn't disagree with me, much to my surprise.

He did something I didn't expect though; he turned around and began walking away. He didn't even say good-bye to me. He started walking in the other direction, not bothering to fight against my comments. I stood there like an idiot and watched him walk away. I wanted to follow, but I knew that, where he was going, there was nothing there for me. I would be an outcast, a pariah. I couldn't put myself through that; I wouldn't.

I matched Edward's actions and turned around myself. I walked in the other direction, turning my back on any possibility that Edward and I had of getting together again. It was a far-fetched notion, and I was insane to even begin to think that it could happen. I wanted to smack myself across the face, punish myself for thinking those barbaric things. But I knew that, deep down, I was punishing myself by walking away from Edward.

In my wildest dreams, Edward would have turned around and begged me to come with him. I would have obliged, knowing that Edward was my true mate. I would never want to hurt him. I would meet his family, and they would welcome me with open arms. I would settle down, change my eating habits, and gain a perfect vampire family. All of those things would be favorable but not likely. My wildest dreams would never come true.

As the sun went deeper behind the clouds and it slowly turned to night, I just kept walking. I didn't look back for Edward. I didn't care about the people that I was passing in the streets, no matter how wonderful they smelled. I was living life in a trance, knowing that I had never fully lived my life, human or vampire. I was turned out of greed and pleasure, and I had those same traits. I lived for my average kill, not bothering to see the world around me.

As the sun disappeared behind the hills, I went to a small coffee shop and sat outside. When a waitress came to my table, I quickly turned them away, saying I didn't want anything. I watched the walkers go past me, busy and preoccupied with their lives. There were a few humans that piqued my interest, but I was too caught up in my own thoughts to kill them. I tapped my fingers on the table, impatiently waiting for something to happen that would make my vampire life mean something.

One man caught my interest. He was wearing a simple tee shirt with tight blue jeans. He had lean muscles with a great looking ass. His blond hair was perfect on his head, and his face was to die for. There were two things that make him particularly interesting. One was the way he moved. He walked with such speed and agility, something that no human possessed. Along with that, his eyes were a liquid gold. I got out of my slump and headed directly towards the man. He was walking away from me which made my hunt more enjoyable. I was careful where I stepped, making sure that he didn't know that I was following him. I was on the prowl.

He was headed away from the crowds. His legs were taking him to an area of town that I had never seen before. It was a new experience for me, and I knew that this journey would probably take me to a coven of vampires, vampires that I didn't know. I was unsure of whether this man would lead me to Edward or not. Either way, I was ready to anything. I had tackled Edward; I could tackle a coven of animal drinking vampires.

The house that the man entered was a fairly decent size. It had a great amount of windows, and it was two stories high. It was weird, seeing a house like this in New York. I hid, using a building as my camouflage. I peered around the corner, expecting to see a large group of vampires come out of the house, rabid and insane because I followed them. Though this seemed probable, that was not the case; the house was quiet. I looked through the windows, expecting to see movement, but there was none. I took in a deep breath, knowing that I didn't have forever, and began walking towards the house.

I headed towards the house like I owned the place. I strutted like I'd never strutted before, just in case someone was watching me. I had to look unsuspicious and also sexy. I glided up the small amount of stairs and stopped in front of the door. I sniffed the air and noticed the same sweet smell from five years ago. It smelled like Edward. I was about to twist the door knob when the door swung open. The man that I followed was smiling at me.

"You must be Bella," he said, still smiling, "I'm Carlisle Cullen. Please come in." He was staring directly at my eyes, and yet he still wanted me to come into his home. I guess there was still hope for me.

I slowly entered his home, my guard up. I didn't know if this was a trick or a scheme. I didn't know what was waiting for me behind the door. I took cautious steps, afraid of what I would come face to face with. I looked around and saw that the house was completely spotless; not a piece of dirt or dust in sight. It was totally modern, straight and clean lines everywhere. It felt like I wasn't in a vampires house; it seemed too nice and light. It was nothing like the house I would have, if I would even think of getting a house.

I walked into the living room, which was furnished with a white couch and a black chair. There was a zebra striped carpet on the floor. There wasn't a television, only a black bookcase. It held at least one hundred books, and it stretched across the smallest wall and reached towards the ceiling. I envied the books in the collection; they were classics and informational, books I adored but could never keep with me.

I heard a light thud behind me. I turned around and saw Edward standing next to Carlisle. Edward's mouth was hanging open, surprised at my appearance. He looked back and forth between me and Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled and winked at me. "I'll leave you two alone." He headed out of the room.

"But you..." Edward said, fumbling over his words, "And I... She... Dad..." He sounded like he was wining. Carlisle waved and completely left the room and headed upstairs. Edward huffed and looked at me. "How did you find me? I thought you didn't want to come here."

"I didn't, but I saw someone that looked a lot like your type of vampire. I followed him, and he led me here. I had no idea if you had any relation to him or not, but it was worth a shot." I paused. "But I see that you two are related. He is your father."

"Not biological." Edward walked over towards the couch, not looking at me once. "He is the man that changed me into a vampire. He is like a father to me though." He sat down and started playing with his fingers. He still wasn't looking at me.

I walked behind him, heading towards the bookcase. I ran my hands over the assortment of books. There was one that interested me. I took it off from the shelf. Instantly, Edward was by my side. He took the book from my hand and glanced at it. Then, he quickly put it back on the shelf, pretending like I'd never picked it up.

"Why did you put the book back?" I asked, "I wanted to look at it."

"It's a pointless book really. Nothing interesting happens."

"I've read the book before." I went for the book again. I grabbed it and ran back to the couch. I sat down and opened to the front page. I began reading to myself.

_'His head came down and he kissed me gently at first and then harder, the touch of his lips very warm. Then he led me by the hand towards the canopied bed and lay me down on it and buried his face in the well of my breasts where they showed above the stomacher than Anne had helpfully loosened for him.'_

"It's my sister's book. She loves historical romance novels." Edward sat down next to me, flipping the cover of the book in my hands. "I can't believe that you like this book."

"It's an excellent book that shows women now that men are filthy bastards and that women can accomplish anything. Yes, a bit of cunning knowledge is involved, but they end up getting what they want. But I only root for Mary. Anne is a bitch."

"I know. I would never trust her." Edward smiled.

"You've read this book? I would never believe in my wildest dreams that a man like you would read a book like this."

"I'm not like most men. I love literature, and I am not afraid to read 'girly books', if that's what you want to call it. I think it's a great vision of what life was like back then for Mary. I enjoyed it quite much actually."

Right there was when we started bonding. Over a book. We talked about our favorite novels. I listed a few: _Atonement_, _I Am Charlotte Simmons_, _One Dance In Paris_, _Secret Window_, _Gone But Not Forgotten_, _Chill Factor_, and _The Blind Mirror_. Edward had heard of every single one of them. We discussed our favorite parts and battled over which characters were the best. For at least an hour, we sat there on the couch, not worrying about what we were. We just talked about absolutely nothing important, and it was the best hour of my life.

I didn't want our time together to end. He grabbed my hand and took me up to his room. I didn't know what I was doing, but I didn't want to stop. His room was messier than I expected, but it was nice to be able to sit somewhere alone together. He put on some music, closed the door, and sat down next to me on his gray couch. I understood why he didn't have a bed; vampires don't sleep. It would have been a waste of space. But not if he had someone to share it with. I got distracted by the song that was playing. I instantly recognized the lyrics.

_'If I don't say this now, I will surely break as I'm leaving the one I want to take. Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait. My heart has started to separate. Oh, oh, be my baby. Oh. Oh, oh, be my baby. I'll look after you.'_

I suddenly started humming along to the tune. Edward smiled, looking at only me. I would have blushed if I could have. I stopped humming, but Edward insisted that I continue. I shook my head in disagreement, but he nodded his head. He leaned closer to me and put his hand on my cheek. He brushed it ever so gently. I shivered involuntarily, a noise coming up from my throat. It was a growl of pleasure, the animal inside me coming forward.

I put my arms around Edward's neck. He wrapped his arms around my neck as the music continued. He pulled me backwards; I was on top of him as he was laying on the couch. He growled as I reached for his pants. I slowly loosened his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He kissed me and pulled me closer towards him. I smiled as I slid his pants down to his knees. His boxers were not hiding anything. I slid my hands under his shirt as I got closer to him. His dick became harder if that was even possible. He let loose a moan. I grinned, proud of myself, getting him turned on that fast.

I pulled his shirt over his head, finding no reason to keep that on anymore. I looked at his sculpted chest and growled; it was perfect, just like I remembered it. I pushed my hands on his chest as he reached his hands up my shirt. He ripped it off, not bothering to wait for me to take it off. He threw the two pieces on the ground. He pushed me up so that we were sitting vertically. He took off his pants completely and broke the button and zipper of my pants. I rolled my eyes, noting that he was a vicious vampire that wanted me. Badly.

I was in my bra and underwear, and he was in his boxers. He pushed up against me, making our bodies flush up against one another. He grabbed the clasp of my bra and took it apart. It was easy on my under garments. His hands slid down my back and went into the back of my panties. He grabbed my ass cheeks and squeezed. I giggled as Edward kissed my neck. I ran my hands down his back. I grabbed his boxers and pulled as hard as I could. I heard the clothing rip, and I was instantly holding Edward's boxers in my hand. I laughed out loud and threw them on the ground.

Edward pushed against me, his dick hard and strong. He grabbed my panties and ripped them off as well. I giggled as he continued to kiss my neck. I knelt on my knees and pulled Edward up to me. He smiled and thrust himself at me. I pushed him backwards, and Edward thudded on the arm of the couch. I put my cunt in the right place, and Edward finished the rest. He thrust himself in me, and I shivered once more.

This was different from the first time; there were no restrictions, and I had some give-away. I pushed on him, and he moaned. I bent down and kissed his bare chest. He lifted his pelvis, wanting me more. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me up. He flipped me over, going on top of me. I was pushed on the couch with Edward still in me. He held himself above me, our torsos barely touching. I wrapped my legs around his pelvis; he growled and pushed himself in me further.

I moaned, finally climaxing. I started panting as he continued to push himself in me. I wrapped my hands around his torso, holding his back. I brought his body closer to mine. He brought his head down to my breasts and kissed each one. He moved up to my neck and nibbled lightly on it. I ran my hands through his hair. He kissed me heavily. We both moaned, and he instinctively pushed himself farther in me. I emitted a high-pitched grunt, and Edward smiled.

The grunting, the moaning, the perfect sex continued until a loud thud was heard downstairs. I jumped, but Edward continued to push and kiss and moan. I pushed against his chest, trying to get him off of me. He kissed my breasts again and kissed my lips. He pushed against me, moaning and sighing. I gave in and wrapped my arms around Edward again. He grinned and kissed me more, pushing every now and then. I moved my hands from his back to his chest, slowly moving them down until I reached the area where we were one. I placed my hands on his muscular hips and drove him towards me. He let loose a grunt, and I grinned.

The noise sounded again, but we both ignored it. If the house was burning down, we probably wouldn't move an inch away from each other. I decided that it was my turn; I put my hands on his shoulders and flipped him just like he'd flipped me. I was now sitting on top of him, and he was still in me. I pushed forward, hearing him moan with my movements. I ran my hands up and down his chest, feeling every contour of his body. I held him down by his arms, refusing to let him go as I kissed his neck and chest and arms.

This time, I was the leader; he was being pleased by me. I pushed on him again, and once more, he moaned with pleasure. I shivered as let loose a light grunt. He looked at me, his eyes gold and swimming. I bent down and kissed his lips. I moved my hands to his chest, holding myself up on him. He placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me completely. He pleased every part of my body, my soul, my mind. My thoughts disappeared when he was touching me, in me. I could barely contain myself with him. Edward made the nomadic part of me whole.

Hearing the bang again made my growl, not pleased. Edward held me with him, but I refused to let this annoying noise go on any longer. I pushed off of Edward's chest, still allowing him to stay in me. I listened around me as he pushed his pelvis against my legs. I let loose a puff of a grunt involuntarily. I heard soft talking downstairs, and then the noise sounded again. It wasn't coming from downstairs; it was coming from outside. I heard a light giggle as, what sounded like a rock, break into a million tiny pieces. A man with a deep voice hollered, and another giggle was heard coming from outside.

I huffed as Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me down to him again. I had my hands on his chest, holding me up. He sat up and brought me closer to him. I wrapped my legs around his pelvis again as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled as he leaned in towards me and kissed me. His eyes were full of love and affection. I didn't see this man as another vampire that I had found. I looked at this man and saw the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. His crazy vampire family and all.

* * *

**Please Tell Me What You Think Of The Continuation. I Had To Do It.**

**The Book Is _The Other Boleyn Girl_ And The Song Is _Look After You_ By The Fray.**

**If You Want More, Tell Me. I Gladly Write Something Simple, But I Think This Is A Good Ending.**

**If There Are Any Typing Errors, Please Tell Me. I Will Fix Them Immediately.**

**Please Review.**

**Demelza Llivell**


End file.
